500 Ways To Torture My Brother
by EmeraldDream1
Summary: Sequel to 500 Ways to Kill My Sister! Ginny's out for revenge because of something Ron says to her and decides to do a little matchmaking in the process. But what will the consequences be? (Ginny POV) HG and RHr - COMPLETE!
1. How it all started

A/N: Hey everybody! Finally, here's the sequel to 500 Ways to Kill My Sister. It's from Ginny's POV. If you haven't yet read 500 Ways to Kill My Sister (Ron's POV), you'll probably want to read that before this one. I hope you enjoy this story and I can't wait to hear what you all think!

500 Ways to Torture My Brother

Ron's a git. I know I say that a lot, but this time I really mean it. 

It all started two weeks ago...

Ron, Harry, and I were walking toward the library. They were going to meet Hermione and I had needed to pick up few books for my History of Magic essay. I figured I would just tag along on the way there. I didn't think Ron would mind. He'd been really nice lately about letting me do things with the three of them. Of course Hermione and Harry were usually the ones that invited me along, but the fact was that Ron had seemed fine with it. 

It was really fun going with the three of them to Hogsmeade and eating lunch with them every once in a while. It was especially entertaining watching Ron and Hermione interact. It's so obvious that they have feelings for each other. They keep stealing glances when the other isn't looking and have both taken to frequent blushing. 

It was also nice being able to hang around Harry without all the awkwardness that has occurred in the past when we were in the same room. I had stopped blushing whenever we talked and he had started talking to me without worrying that I would start stalking him or something equally as absurd. We were finally getting to know each other. It was nice. Until Ron ruined it all with a stupid off-handed comment. 

I understand that we were a half an hour late meeting Hermione at the library and yes, it probably was my fault considering that I made Ron and Harry wait for me while I ran up to my room to get my books. Normally I would have been all prepared and ready to go…well, okay, maybe not…but I kind of invited myself along when I heard that they were going to the library and I made them wait. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. I had an essay to finish and I had to talk to Hermione about…well…sensitive information. 

Okay, so I wanted to talk to her more about how she should just work up the guts to ask my brother out since he's too much of a blockhead to realize that she likes him too. You see, one week earlier, while Harry and Ron were out practicing Quidditch (like we don't do enough of that already), Hermione and I ended up having this heart to heart talk over homework and hot chocolate in which she admitted (out loud!) that she fancied my brother. Since then I've been trying to convince her to make a move since her and Ron are meant to be together and everybody in Hogwarts knows it except them. Hermione keeps insisting that Ron doesn't like her and spouting off some nonsense about him liking Lavender. Of course, anyone in their right mind (which Hermione obviously isn't since she likes my clueless prat of a brother) would know that Ron really can't stand Lavender most of the time and that it's practically written on his forehead that he loves Hermione. 

And the few times I've tried to talk to Ron about Hermione he just glares at me before I've even finished my sentence. I haven't spilled to him that Hermione fancies him though. That's the kind of secret that you're not allowed to tell under any circumstances. It would be breaking the best friend code. Because that's what Hermione and I have become. Best friends. I mean, I know she has Ron and Harry and I have close friends in my year, but we've just both been through a lot and it's nice to have someone to talk to that understands. Anyway, I can't tell Ron that Hermione likes him, but I can hint that he should ask her out and that she probably wouldn't be unpartial to the idea. I never even get that far though. As soon as I mention Hermione to him he cuts me off, like he has psychic sibling powers and knows what I'm trying to get at. Hence the need to try and work on Hermione instead and the main reason why I had to go to the library. 

However, because I'd made them wait, Ron was in an awful mood as we headed toward the library. And his awful mood was because Hermione was in the library and he wasn't. There with her that is, he could care less about the books. That's the only reason why I didn't kill him after what happened next. 

Harry and I were just talking amicably about the next Quidditch match when Ron turned to me and said, "Ginny, will you quit it! We have to go meet Hermione at the library and I'm sick of listening to you try and flirt with Harry, leave him alone, will ya? A brother shouldn't be subjected to watching that."

First off, I was not flirting. Second, even if I was it's none of Ron's business. And as much as I mentally knew that it was simply lovesickness and, dare I say it, sexual frustration clouding whatever sense Ron usually has, it didn't stop the fact that he ruined my life with that one sentence. 

Harry and I were just starting to become friends. Now I was sure that that would be lost, along with whatever chance we had of being more than friends. Not that I wanted that any more or anything. Now things would revert back to the way they were when I was just a first year with a silly crush. When I couldn't say anything to Harry and became a total klutz around him, and when he would avoid me at all costs so he wouldn't have to deal with me. 

I'd looked at Harry and seen the shock on his face. There's no way that we could go back to our easy-going friendship now. So I did what any other girl would do in this situation. I decided to get even. And I decided to go for Ron's Achilles heel - Hermione.

"You think it's awful watching me "flirt", well how do you think I feel watching your attempts?" 

Ron looked a little confused so I continued.

"I'm tired of watching you botch it up," I said. 

And I was. I was tired of watching Ron and Hermione tip-toe around each other when they had something that many would kill for (figuratively of course). Love. Or at least the makings of it. And it was then that I got my brilliant idea. I could get my revenge and at the same time get the two of them together. It was perfect.

"But it's okay," I said as I looked Ron in the eyes, "I can fix that." And I would. I'd just have a little fun with my brother on the way.

Smiling to myself at my brilliant new plan I turned and walked away, completely forgetting about my essay and talking to Hermione. It was when I was halfway down the corridor that I remembered why I'd had to come up with such a brilliant plan in the first place and how I'd have to start avoiding Harry, because there was no way that I could face him after what happened. What was I going to do at Quidditch practice? Maybe I'll quit the team and transfer to Beauxbatons. That could work. 

I realized that tears were streaming down my face and I let out a sob as I started running towards the open doors. I had to get away. I kept running once I got outside. I kept running until I tripped over a stupid rock and completely ungracefully fell to the ground. I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from my eyes. And then I heard the voice of the one person that I wanted to avoid.

"You know, you're really hard to catch up with."

He sounded as out of breath as I felt. I buried my face in my hands.

"Listen, are you okay? Ron really shouldn't have…said what he said, and well, I wanted to make sure that you were-"

"I'm fine," I said as I took my hands away from my face and looked up at Harry, "Humiliation is nothing new in the life of Ginny Weasley. You almost get used to it after a while."

I was cracking jokes when what I really wanted was to know why he wasn't avoiding me after that incredibly embarrassing scene inside. Maybe he had somehow missed the fact that Ron had mentioned his name.

Harry offered a hand to pull me up and I gladly accepted. Soon we were face to face and our hands held a moment longer than was necessary. 

"Still," Harry said softly, "It wasn't right. I think he's just so caught up in his feelings for-" He cut himself off.

"Hermione?" I supplied.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh, "Ron made me promise not to tell anyone, but seeing as you already know I don't think it's a problem."

"The whole school knows." And this time I join him in a laugh. 

"Well, he's just so caught up in trying to hide his feelings from her and trying to tell if she feels the same," I almost said 'which she does' but that would be breaking a confidence, "that he just isn't thinking straight lately." 

"He still doesn't need to take it out on me." 

I think I sounded a little sad, because Harry put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Sorry Ron's a git."

Which was nice, because I say that a lot and it's nice to have somebody validate it. Because most of the time people just say, "You shouldn't talk about your brother like that." Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but sometimes I just want to strangle him. Which is why, as we started walking back to the castle, I started telling Harry about my plan. I had so many ideas that I decided to start compiling a list of ways to torture my brother. 

And even though I expected it to be awkward between me and Harry, it wasn't really. I think because we came to a sort of silent agreement not to mention the details of what Ron said, it made it easier. The only problem is that I know he heard what Ron said and I wonder what he thinks about it. Because even though I've been telling myself that I don't have feelings for Harry anymore, a girl can be wrong every once in a while. 

**************

A/N: Please review! I can't wait to hear from all you fabulous people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I already have the other four chapters written so I'm just waiting for your reviews to post them. Ciao! 


	2. Detentions aren't exactly like presents

Disclaimer (since I obviously forgot last time): We all know that these characters aren't mine.I just try and make them happy while they stay with me. (  
  
Harry and I started to plot how to get back at Ron. To tell you the truth, I was kind of surprised that he wanted to help me with it. I always figured that if it came down to it in an argument between me and Ron, he would side with Ron. I just accepted that that's the way it was, the way it would always be.  
We started spending more time together too. The thing that people never mention about revenge is how much work it is. First I had to come up with a plan. The plan was pretty much to wear down my brother until he exploded and ended up admitting his feelings about Hermione when she was within hearing range. The details of it were a little harder to work out. Harry and I ended up spending long hours in the library researching possible spells. I don't think that Ron and Hermione noticed anything suspicious about all the time Harry and I were spending together in the library. Or at least Ron hadn't.  
Hermione on the other hand, let's just say that a week after we'd started planning she cornered me in the sixth year girl's dormitory after dinner.  
"So, what's going on between you and Harry?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Nothing," I replied, completely serious, "What are you on about?"  
"All those hours you two spend together in the library these days, studying," and she must've misread the shocked expression on my face at her insinuating tone because she added, "I won't tell Ron if that's what you're worried about, though I don't think that he's as against the idea as you might assume."  
"Wait. Me and Harry? Hermione, you've got this all wrong. Me and Harry aren't together. Good lord, like he'd...anyway, that's not what it is at all. We've just been looking up new plays for Quidditch. Slytherin's got an especially strong team this year and - "  
"Ginny," she said as she held up a hand, "You don't have to make things up. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. I can only imagine what it must feel like to finally be together with the guy you've always wanted."  
I heard the wistful tone in her voice and decided that denying what she thought wouldn't get me anywhere. So instead I asked her what made her think that something was going on between the two of us.  
"Well," she replied thoughtfully, "It's the way that he's been looking at you lately I guess, as if there were something about you that quite surprised him. And the way that you always get that sparkle in your eyes when he comes in the room. Plus, if you want to hide it you've got to come up with something better than going off to the library for hours. Everybody knows you both hate to study and Quidditch won't start up for another month. Good try though."  
And with that she had flounced out of the room with that superior air of hers leaving me to wonder why in Merlin's name Harry would be looking at me strangely.  
Anyway, back to the plan. After all of those hours of brainstorming and researching we had plenty of ideas to get back at my brother, five hundred at least. A lot of them weren't feasible of course, I mean we wouldn't really want to bribe Victor Krum to come teach here to make Ron jealous, although it would've been funny. Harry and I came up with a handful of more manageable ideas. He even invented a few of the more brilliant ones, like the charming Ron's robes. You wouldn't think that a bloke who was always off saving the world could be so devious, but then again Harry's good at most everything except potions and divination. I wonder what other surprises he has in that devious mind of his.  
Sorry, got off in another Harry induced tangent. I seem to be having a relapse of blighted first year crush. Anyway, the plan was working brilliantly. Ron didn't know what hit him. Together Harry and I managed spells that made Ron dance with Hermione in the corridor before lunch on Monday and sing a montage of love songs the next day at breakfast. Then I put the partner bind on the two of them on Wednesday. Harry called that one inspired. On Thursday we charmed his robes before Potions. It didn't have the effect we'd been hoping for (of Ron's thoughts about Hermione scrolling across his chest), but the result was smashing nonetheless. I wish I could've been there. Harry had been practically falling down laughing when he told me what had happened.  
"Oh, you should've seen it Ginny!" he'd said as he'd burst into the Room of Requirement after class. The Room of Requirement was where we'd taken to doing all of our planning since Hermione's talk with me. That way people wouldn't know we were going off together and they wouldn't suspect anything. I'd told Harry about Hermione's suspicions that something was going on. Of course I'd waited until I was leaving for class to mention that what Hermione thought that something was was that the two of us, Harry and I that is, were using the library as a place to conduct our indiscretions. Snogging in the library, I'd said, imagine that. I loved the look on his face after I told him that one. Who would think that shocked could be such an attractive expression? Anyway, back to Thursday.  
"Ron's face got bright red after he saw the message on his robes and Snape looked ready to kill. Hermione fixed the robes straight away for Ron so no messages about her, but I think that it still worked out rather well anyway. He's about to explode."  
Harry had a huge grin on his face.  
"Well, what happened with Snape?"  
"Oh, a lecture, twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention. Nothing he hasn't had before."  
"I wish I could've been there." See that's the thing that sucks. I'm a year younger then all three of them so I miss all the important things that end up happening in classes.  
"Yeah."  
"So detention's not that bad?" I felt a bit guilty.  
"You've never had one before?" Harry looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Not yet. I save my rule-breaking for special occasions."  
"Wow. You and Hermione."  
"Hermione's never had a detention?"  
"Only one, first year." And that's when I came up with my most brilliant idea yet.  
"Let's give her another one."  
"Ginny, detentions aren't exactly like presents, you can't just go around handing them out."  
"I know that you prat. And I'll have you know that the only reason I haven't had a detention is that I'm obviously better at breaking the rules than you lot."  
Harry raised his eyebrows at my speech and I realized that I might've gotten a bit too worked up. "So," he started slowly, "Am I to assume that this plan of yours involves rule-breaking?"  
I nodded.  
"Ooh, special occasion." He'd been teasing me. I smiled and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Does that mean you're in?" I questioned.  
  
It was another hour before we'd worked out the plan.  
"Yeah, I think it'll work perfectly with Snape. He's never liked the way that Hermione always knows the answers. He has to be especially frustrated that she helped Ron today. We just have to play on that." Harry looked up from the piece of parchment that I had scrawled the details of the plan on and caught my eye. I nodded and thought about what we would be putting into motion the next morning.  
"This should be fun." We both cracked smiles and I prayed that this would work.  
Harry and I gathered our bags and headed back to the tower, laughing about our wonderful prank partnership.  
"You know," he said as we went through the portrait hole, "I never thought I'd be giving Hermione a detention. On purpose that is."  
"Just think of it as an early birthday present. It's one of those things that's for her own good. She won't realize it at first and will probably be really mad, but once she and Ron start snogging she won't care."  
Harry looked at me in surprise.  
"You're quite a girl Ginny Weasley."  
"Thanks," I said as my cheeks grew warm, "You're not so bad yourself."  
He didn't mean anything by it. We're just friends. Nothing wrong with being friendly. Right?  
We were just standing at the foot of the stairs just looking at each other and I decided to take a chance. I closed the space between us, put a hand on his shoulder, and stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear.  
"We make quite a team don't we?"  
I felt him silently nod his head and grinned.  
"Sweet dreams Harry."  
I stepped away and took a quick glance at his face before I scurried up the stairs. Yeah, shocked is definitely an attractive look on Harry.  
  
A/N: Thanks to AJLITE, darkness, BballShorty118848, MadPiper, Drama Fox, Nymphadora003, Fuzzy Elf, magicrulz, and Moonlight Kiss for reviewing. I loved all of getting all of your comments. Thanks to those of you that read my stories in the past (it's great to have such loyal readers!) and for those of you that are new (welcome and enjoy!). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear back from you. On a side note on a point brought up, this story isn't going to have as much outrightly funny parts because Ginny is a different character as Ron and will narrate differently. I see her as slightly calmer than Ron, but still feisty and mischievous. That being said, I'm looking forward to your reviews! 


	3. How to: Give a Perfect Student a Detenti...

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
********  
The next morning Harry and I put our plan into effect. We waited around the corner from the potions classroom until we saw Snape open the door and walk inside. Then we headed towards the door.  
  
"I still can't believe that Hermione said that," I said in an abnormally loud voice.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. She's always saying things like that about Snape," Harry replied trying not to laugh. He was speaking in the same loud voice as me.  
  
"Really? About how she's more intelligent than him?"  
  
We stopped in front of the door and faced each other.  
  
"It's not just that. She's always questioning his teaching methods and saying that he's incompetent."  
  
"Wow. It's really threatening for Snape's authority for Hermione, Head Girl of Hogwarts, to be saying things like that."  
  
"I know. She was especially mad yesterday. Saying that Snape was wrong for giving Ron a detention. That he was wrong about everything."  
  
I nodded and we started walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I took out a compact and glanced in the mirror. As soon as we were out of earshot Harry turned to me.  
  
"Do you think it worked?"  
  
"He heard us. He looked out the door after we left. And he definitely didn't look happy."  
  
"How do you know? We were walking away."  
  
I opened up the compact and showed it to him.  
  
"You didn't think I was checking my make-up, did you?"  
  
"Impressive," he said as he held the door to the Great Hall open for me, "Remind me never to get you mad."  
  
"Oh, I will," I said with a smirk as I ducked inside.  
  
************  
  
I was sitting in the common room trying work on my Arithmancy homework when the portrait door opened and I heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"A detention! Can you believe that?! That man is so...so infuriating!"  
  
Harry trailed behind her and when he saw me he rolled his eyes and nodded at Hermione. I smiled and was just delving into a perfectly platonic Harry fantasy when Hermione slammed her books on the table right next to my hands.  
  
"Watch it!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said distractedly.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?"  
  
"Bloody Snape gave me a damn detention." I knew that it was serious because Hermione never curses.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione just huffed and headed up to her dormitory, forgetting her books on the table. Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled up a chair to sit next to me.  
  
"I assume it worked then?"  
  
"Better than expected. You should've been there Ginny. It was fascinatingly horrible. Snape and Hermione got into a yelling match in the middle of class."  
  
"Wow. Tell me the details. I bet Ron was surprised, seeing as how Hermione is always holding him back from stuff like this."  
  
"Ron would've been surprised, if he'd been there."  
  
"He wasn't there? Wait, where is he now? What happened?"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "Ron had to go to the hospital wing because he had some allergic reaction to the potion we were making. Hermione got upset and told Snape that it was his fault and that he should've warned us about the ingredients. One of them is apparently highly reactive. Then Snape called Hermione an interfering know-it all. They got into a yelling match and Snape gave Hermione a detention."  
  
"Wow. So Ron doesn't know that Hermione has detention with him tonight?"  
  
"No. And I don't know if she's going to tell him. She's acting really weird about the whole thing. She might try and talk her way out of it."  
  
"It won't work. Hey, Ron's coming back before tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be back after dinner. Their detention isn't until ten. We should drop a hint about their feelings for each other and then they'll have to talk about it later when they're alone."  
  
"Okay, Harry, that could work." I glanced up at the dormitory stairs. "You know, I should really go talk to Hermione. We can't have her in an awful mood like this tonight or else she and Ron will end up arguing instead of getting together."  
  
"All right," Harry said as he put his hand on top of mine, "Good luck. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I headed upstairs and knocked on the door to the seventh year girls' dorm.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione, can I come in?" No response.  
  
I knocked again. "Hermione?"  
  
Taking a deep breath I turned the doorknob and pushed inward and walked in the room.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I looked around and saw her sitting by the window. I walked over and sat down beside her, pretending not to notice the tear streaks on her face.  
  
"It's only a detention. Harry told me that they're really not that bad. And didn't you get one first year?"  
  
I sat there wondering what else to say when Hermione finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm not supposed to get detentions. I'm supposed to be a role model. I'm Head Girl. I'm supposed to be a damn paragon of Hogwarts perfection," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Well, aside from your perfectionism, which we'll talk about later by the way because you're not perfect and nobody expects you to be, if you're goal is trying to become the perfect Hogwarts student...well, what's a Hogwarts student without a detention or two."  
  
Hermione let out a strangled laugh.  
  
"You know I'm right. I mean, practically everyone in this school gets detentions and almost all of those are from Snape. Hermione, you've just become the perfect Hogwarts student. And you did it by not being perfect."  
  
Hermione looked over at me and I was surprised by the vulnerability there.  
  
"But I messed up. I yelled at a teacher!"  
  
"You yelled at Snape. There's a difference. You did what each and every one of us wishes we could do. It's a story to tell your children and grandchildren." Hermione's mouth started to turn up. "All of your red- haired, Weasley children and grandchildren."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione's eyes widened at the implication and she pushed me.  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"You didn't say anything did you? You promised!" Hermione suddenly looked panicked.  
  
"Anything about what?"  
  
"Ron, and you know. How I...well, how I feel about him." So that's what she was on about.  
  
"I haven't told him. I told you I wouldn't." Though maybe if I did they wouldn't still be avoiding the issue.  
  
"Okay." Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding.  
  
"It's time for dinner," I said while getting up, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. I held out a hand and helped her up.  
  
"Well then, let's get going sister-in-law."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sorry it took a while to update, but things have been crazy with school.  
  
British-BrownEyed-Beauty: I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Lavalampronsgirl: Hey Kym! Glad you like the chapter title. It's fun hearing from you!  
  
Gyani: Thanks for the review. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on future chapters.  
  
J.Rhaye: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the format of seeing the same events from different perspectives. (  
  
Cloudy Sky: I really appreciated your review. Thank you for the compliments, they really meant a lot to me and I'm really glad that you like my writing. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter and future ones!  
  
Nymphadora003: I'm glad that you liked how I narrate for Ginny and that you feel like I'm capturing her well – that's my goal! I hope you liked the whole detention thing!  
  
i-h8-sclub: Thanks!  
  
XxGinnyxx: I'm glad you like my story! And H/G and R/Hr totally do belong together!  
  
Fuzzy Elf: lol, I'm glad you liked the Krum idea. What flashed across Ron's robes was something to the effect of "Snape is an idiot." Thanks a lot for being such a great and constant reader and reviewer. I really appreciate that! 


	4. Subtlety?

* * *

After dinner I was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and I were on a couch across from Ron and Hermione. Ron was glaring at me and so I glared back at him.

"So..."

I didn't care that Harry was trying to talk to me. I was still fuming from that fight at dinner. Ron is such an idiot. I just asked him about his detention tonight and he went off on me about how it was all my fault. We got into a shouting match, both threatened to tell mom, and ended up being pulled down and quieted by Harry and Hermione who admirably tried to continue conversation until the end of dinner. At least now Hermione is too worried about the fight between me and Ron to be worried about her detention. 'Bout the only thing my brother is good for.

"Bloody prat," I hissed under my breath as I threw another glare his way.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, "We have to figure out what we're going to say."

"How about this: Screw you Ron, you're a bloody idiot and I don't know what Hermione sees in you."

Harry laughed and forced a smile out of me. I stole a glance over at Ron who was looking exceptionally murderous.

"How about something a little more subtle," Harry said, leaning towards me and speaking in a low silky voice as his green eyes sparkled, "like hinting about the virtues of snogging in a deserted Potions classroom."

"Harry!" I laughed as I glanced quickly over to the couch where Hermione was reading and Ron was scribbling something. Snogging in the potions classroom definitely sounded promising. Maybe Harry and I...

"Wait!" I said suddenly as my eyes shot back to his, "You can't!" My heart was beating faster than usual and I had to keep reminding myself to breath. I couldn't let my thoughts go that route when he was obviously joking.

"Why not Weasley?" I barely heard the teasing note in his voice.

"Harry! They'll think," I tried to ignore the gleam in his eye as I put my hand through my hair. Did I really have to explain to him why this is a bad idea? "They'll think that we know about the_ virtues of snogging in a deserted Potions classroom_!"

Harry smiled and leaned a bit closer. "So?"

What? How dense can he be? Doesn't he remember what Hermione thinks and why we've stopped meeting in the library. God, Hermione is going to think we've been snogging in the Potions classroom! Me and Harry! Like he'd ever snog me.

"Ginny."

Wow, his face is close to mine right now. His eyes have a bit of gold in them, I never noticed that before. My eyes dart down to his mouth. What was he asking?

"Umm...yeah. That won't work."

I didn't know what I was saying, I just knew that I had to distance myself. He'd just been joking. I knew it.

Harry leaned back into the couch and the moment, whatever it was, was broken.

After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Ginny, what's the plan?" His voice was crisp. Different.

"I'm sick of this. I'm just gonna say 'Ron, you like Hermione and Hermione, you like Ron. Deal with it.'" I didn't care about getting revenge anymore. I just wanted things back to normal.

I started packing up my stuff to go to the library and Harry did the same. I was starting to regret suggesting that we both go to the library until Hermione and Ron leave for detention, but I couldn't change that now. Oh well.

We walked over to the couch and stopped in front of Ron and Hermione. It was the moment of truth. Ron had it coming.

"Ron," I started with a smile, "I -"

I cut off as a felt Harry's hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him in question and he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I don't think you should say anything about Hermione's feelings for him. She shouldn't be a part of this feud between you and Ron."

That would make it a lot more difficult, but Harry was right. It's not Hermione's fault that my brother is an idiot.

"Ginny," Harry added as his hot breath brushed against my ear, "Throw Ron off a bit first."

"Don't worry," I said trying to keep my face expressionless because Ron was watching, "I'll make it good." I quickly reached over and squeezed his arm before turning back to Ron.

"Ron," I started again, adding a sigh and a slight frown to make it a bit more believable, "I just wanted to say that we shouldn't fight anymore. I'm sorry."

"Very magnanimous of you Gin." He looked way too smug. And since when does he use words like magnanimous?

"We're going to the library," I said as I smiled at Ron. He had to let his guard down first. I grabbed Harry's arm and we turned to walk away. One, two, three. I let go of Harry's arm and turned back.

"Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied.

I glanced and Ron's panicked face and turned back to an unsuspecting Hermione. They'll thank me for this. Well, eventually they will.

"Ron fancies you."

It was done. I smiled at my friend and my brother and headed out the portrait hole with Harry trailing behind me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while to get this updated, I got distracted with life (as often happens) and with my other story Reveil du Reve and some non HP related stories I'm working on.

EvilGreenCucumber - Glad you liked the chapter! Here's another update for you!

FreckledIrishMaiden - Love your name! (I'm part Irish) I'm glad you enjoyed Hermione yelling at Snape and the references Ginny made about Ron. I love getting specifics in reviews. Thanks!

lavalampronsgirl - Hope you liked this chapter! Talk to you later.

FuzzyElf - You're a great reviewer. Thanks for being truthful about things that don't seem to quite fit or work while also pointing out the things that do. I'll work on the Ginny/Harry dialogue whenever I get around to revising. And thanks for pointing out that I didn't capitalize Potions. I appreciate it. I love hearing your thoughts on my writing. :)

Delylah - Glad you're enjoying the sequel! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

padme110 - Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter and the last line is a favorite of mine as well. Hope to hear from you again!

magicrulz - Thanks!

VoicezWithin - Glad you love my story and the humor running throughout it! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

HPFCarly - Thanks!

P.I.D. - Sorry it took a while, but I've added!

Jlatmil1 - Thanks!

SilverWarrior - lol, it's nice to see that you agree with Ron, but still like Ginny. She's rather mischievous isn't she?

eedoe - Glad you adore this fic, it makes me so happy! Hope you liked this update and I'm going to try and make them more timely in the future.

J.Rhaye - Thank you so much for your wonderful review! You're getting exactly what I hoped would come across. Way to pick up on the way I'm writing Harry's neutral reations and Ginny's perceptions of them ). (I'm an H/Ger as well) Glad you liked the method of detention too. Hope you liked this chapter and I'm definitely looking forward to getting your next review!

Johanna from Sweden - Thanks for the review!


	5. And it all falls apart

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter of 500 Ways to Torture My Brother. I hope you enjoy it. The next part of the story will be told in Hermione's POV. The name of the next story is the at the bottom of the page. As always, I'm looking forward to getting your reviews.

* * *

The library was obscenely quiet and I couldn't focus on my homework like Harry was. I should've been happy, but I wasn't. Not completely anyhow. Something was bothering me. Maybe it was the let-down after completing my plan. Maybe I was wondering what happened after we left. It definitely wasn't the fact that Harry hadn't said anything to me in the twenty minutes since. I had babbled on the way down about how the look on Ron's face had been classic, but Harry hadn't said a word. And as soon as we got to the library he started reading for Transfiguration. He hadn't even looked at me since we sat down.

I should've seen this coming. I don't know why Harry helped me these past two weeks, but I should've realized that it was too good to be true. And to think that for a split second back in the common room when we were talking I'd almost imagined that he was going to kiss me. Or hoped that he was going to kiss me.

Okay, I admit it. My feelings for Harry aren't exactly platonic. I don't think they ever were. I'd just convinced myself that I didn't love him and for a while it had worked. Over the past few weeks though, the more time I spent with Harry, the more I remembered why I'd liked him in the first place. The way he's able to joke around even with all he's been through, the way his green eyes sparkle when he's being mischievous, the way his smile makes me forget to breathe, and the way that he cares about others. I wasn't sure how to deal with it. I didn't know how to handle the resurgence of those emotions. It scared me.

I hadn't really realized it until we were sitting on the couch tonight and Harry made that joke about snogging in the Potions classroom. I still loved him. But somehow I'd messed it up. He wasn't even talking to me. I looked over at Harry and he shoved his hand through his messy hair and he turned the page. I should've kissed him. Who knows if I'll ever get a chance again considering the way he's ignoring me. Oh God, maybe I was too obvious tonight. I was probably staring at him too much. Oh no, it's just like first year all over again. Well, except for the whole evil Dark Lord thing.

Which, actually, I don't want to think about either.

Anyway, I hope things with Ron and Hermione are going better than whatever is happening between me and Harry. By my calculations they should be getting past their flustering soon and then move on to snogging in about five minutes. Then they have a whole detention to make up for lost time. Lucky them.

I hate this damn silence!

"Harry," I hissed. He didn't even look up. "Harry!"

He looked over at me in surprise. "What?"

"Umm...do you think it'll work out?"

It took Harry a moment to respond. "Oh, with Ron and Hermione?" I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

That wasn't as reassuring as I'd hoped. I bit my lip and tried to think of something that would ease the knot in my stomach.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked gently.

No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't tell him the truth. It would only make things worse. I don't think he'd respond well to 'Hey Harry, remember that thing that my brother insinuated about me fancying you, well he's right. Don't worry, I won't send you anymore singing cards, though I think I've already taken to frequent staring.' Yes, that would be brilliant.

"I'm okay Harry, it's just," I sighed and looked in his eyes one last time. "I'm sorry for being a silly, stupid little girl."

"What? Ginny, what are you talking about?"

I didn't have to answer because at that moment Hermione banged through the library doors and came straight over to our table.

"What the hell is your problem Ginny?!"

"What?" Wasn't she supposed to be kissing my brother right now?

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Hermione was angrier than I'd ever seen her. I stood up to face her.

"Tell anyone what?" I had no idea what she was on about.

"About Ron!"

"I didn't! I told you that Ron likes you. You're supposed to be happy!" I looked over at Harry for help, but he was just looking back and forth between us with wide eyes.

"Nice try. Ron doesn't like me. I told you that."

"And I told you that you were wrong! He's practically in love with you."

For a second Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"He doesn't love me. And because of you I'm not even sure if he's going to be my friend anymore. You just ruined my life."

"Hermione." Harry finally decided to speak up, but Hermione wasn't having any of it.

"Harry, shut it."

"Hermione," I tried.

"Ginny, I thought you were my friend. Don't ever speak to me again."

She left before I could say anything else. I don't know how Ron messed this one up. He loves her. I know he does. How could Hermione not see it? I mean it's fairly obvious when someone likes you. I knew when Michael liked me. Well, he did tell me that he liked me soon after we started hanging out. But I'm sure it would've been obvious even if he hadn't.

I sank down into my chair and leaned my head against the wooden table. This can't be happening. It was supposed to work out perfectly. Harry and I planned it all out. Ron and Hermione were supposed to admit their feelings for each other and live happily ever after.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" I tipped my head to the side at the sound of Harry's voice and glanced at his face before closing my eyes again. He had those worry wrinkles in his forehead again and his green eyes had looked at me intensely. Why is he acting all concerned? Doesn't he remember that he's ignoring me? Merlin, boys are bloody confusing.

"I'm sure Hermione didn't mean what she said Ginny. She and Ron probably got into a fight because they didn't know how to deal with their feelings for each other."

Why couldn't they act like normal people did when they found out that their feelings were requited? Just go off and snog somewhere. Somebody should be taking advantage of those empty classrooms. But no, they somehow had to go and mess things up.

"Why can't people just admit how they feel and live happily ever after?"

I looked over at Harry expecting him to nod in agreement, but instead he had this strangely stricken look on his face. What was with him lately? It can't be that bad to realize that I'm obsessed with him. He's dealt with it before.

"Erm...I don't know," he said shakily. "Look, Ginny, I have to go...erm, do something. I'll talk to you later."

He grabbed his books quickly and was out the door as I gave him a half-hearted wave. I should've known this would happen. Harry had already started ignoring me, now he was moving on to avoidance. Maybe Ron's comment had a two week delay.

I banged my head on the table. It was those longing looks, wasn't it? I should've kept my feelings for Harry more restrained. I let down my guard and scared him away.

"Miss Weasley," I recognized the sharp, crisp tone of Madam Pince's voice and lifted my head from the table, "Please refrain from damaging the library tables with your head. Everything in the library should be treated with respect. Consider this a warning."

Great, now the librarian hates me too. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Madam Pince. And a few Slytherins, but that's nothing new. I should've realized that something like this was going to happen. Now, I'm gonna end up all alone with only a few kneazles to keep me company. This is all Ron's fault. Maybe I should restart my revenge list. Five hundred ways obviously isn't enough.

* * *

A/N: Things will continue with Hermione's POV in the next segment of the series - _500 Ways to Lose a Friend_. I hope all of you read that one too when I start posting it. :)

Ginny McCartney - Glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. :)

FreckledIrishMaiden - Of course, all irish are cool ;) . Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Ginny's a bit oblivious to Harry's signals, but there are still going to be two more stories in this series, so those two have a bit of time to figure things out. They are a cute couple, aren't they?

PurplePuss323 - Thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter too. :)

ginnyweasley418 - Glad you like the humor in the story. I hadn't thought about doing an epilogue about things a few years down the road, but you never know. I have to get through the now of things first. :) I'm happy you like this story so much that you want more.

eedoe - I simply _loved_ getting your review. It's always exciting for me when people tell me exactly which parts of the story they really liked and for that reason I always enjoy getting your reviews. I have to say that I also enjoy Harry's teasing, which is why I have to put it in. Hope your ovaries are doing okay ;). As for updates, there will be plural...after all, we haven't gotten Hermione and Harry's sides of the story yet. I can't wait to hear from you again.

ButterbeerJelloShots - Glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you liked this chapter too!

Lion's Roar - Glad you liked it! And I can't wait to see you on the 25th, it'll be fun. Funny about the whole "us being related" thing, wasn't it? P.S. - I like the new name. Talk to you lata!

Essie - I'm happy to hear that you loved the story. With the talking in front of the Potions classroom thing, it would be suspicious, but Ginny and Harry knew that allowing Snape to overhear that conversation would give him the incentive to give Hermione a detention, which he'd love to do. In other words, they gave him the excuse they were looking for. As for the pot calling the kettle black, it is always easier to see things in others that you can't see in yourself. You'll definitely get more romance soon, things start looking up in the next installment

Lid'l Rogue - Here's the update, hope you liked it!

nutella - lol, they definitely are all clueless. Well, now you've seen Hermione's initial reaction. The tale will continue next from Hermione's point of view. And I'll all say about that is that they can't stay clueless forever, right? ;)

Echo256 - I'm glad you like the fic and hearing things from Ginny's POV. I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading now that I'm switching to Hermione's POV. :)

J.Rhaye - I'm glad you liked this chapter. You're spot on about Harry's motivations and frustrations in your interpretation and the reasons for Ginny's obliviousness to Harry's attentions. It was like taking a look into my own characterization and plotting process. Glad you love the tug of war. It'll continue for a bit and the two of them try and figure things out. As I'm sure you've seen by now, Ron and Hermione seem to be having a similar misunderstanding. Funny how things work out, isn't it? I always love to get your reviews and am awaiting your next one anxiously. :)


End file.
